The problem with Cuddling
by ipreferthecats
Summary: Gregory is fond of cuddling. Christophe? Not so much. EDIT: Story is finished : thanks for the comments, reviews and faves guys! South Park belongs to Matt n' Trey
1. Chapter 1

Christophe had never been the one to cuddle. Or rather, he had never been one for intimacy at all. To Christophe, intimacy was stupid. It was a completely useless thing for people who couldn't be happy with a life on their own. Of course, that was before he had met Gregory. Gregory was the complete opposite of Christophe. He loved physical contact and other people. And Christophe was sure that God had put Gregory in this school just to spite him.

Gregory and Christophe had met the same way every other foreign person had met in South Park. Through the ESL class at the local high school. Gregory of course shouldn't have ended up in those classes because he was from Great Britain and his first language was English, but the South Park schools had messed up and landed him in there anyways. Christophe on the other hand was from France. And though he was relatively fluent in the English language his accent had given him away and he was sent to those classes as well.

Their first meeting hadn't been the best. That however was expected. As countries the French and British had always hated each other, and these boys were no exception. From the first day they met there were sparks between these two. Before they had learned to warm up to each other a little more you could always find them in a constant argument as to whether France or Britain was better.

But these two did eventually warm up to each other. They were still found sometimes making remarks about why their country was better than the other's but for the most part they just kept to themselves. That's when the rumors had started.

Christophe was not a fan of other people. It was a wonder at all that Gregory could talk him in to hanging out half the time. But something about Gregory had convinced Christophe to actually make contact with him and that's why the students of South Park high had made them the main discussion when they weren't looking. Thinking about it now it was most likely Eric who had started these rumors, seeing as to hide his own little secret it would be best to call someone else a faggot. Of course, being as there was nothing else to do, the other students latched on to spreading this.

The first rumor wasn't that bad. It was more of a simple, "maybe they're gay and that's why they hang out" and, "everyone needs someone to confide in right?". But as time wore on they got a bit more complicated. Someone even once spread a rumor saying that, "Christophe is obviously from the moon and he need to tell someone that he was an alien or else he wouldn't be able to stay here". That one was traced back to Cartmen as well.

However, there was never any solid evidence shown as to whether or not these two boys liked each other. Or at least, not in public.

As mentioned before Christophe did not like cuddling. He didn't like it when he had to come in to contact with other people and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to make Gregory and exception to this. Gregory however was more than ready to wrestle Christophe into submission every time he got to see him outside of school. Physical contact was one of his favorite parts of being in a relationship after all. And he was determined to make it one of Christophe's too.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like an easy idea at first. I mean, how hard could it be to get someone to like cuddling, right? Unfortunately for Gregory things could never be simple with a boyfriend like Christophe. When Christophe said he was not fond of cuddling he was serious. Gregory just didn't think he was that serious.

"Come on Christophe just come sit down and we can talk about this," Gregory pleaded.

"Non, there is nothing to talk about," came the sharp reply.

"Christophe, I get that you don't like physical contact-"

Christophe made sure that Gregory could see the daggers he was giving him.

"-but I think I can help you with that. Just think about it Christophe. Wouldn't it be nice if we could just sit around for a little while in each other's arms nice and warm like a normal couple?"

Yes those were certainly daggers Gregory saw coming from Christophe's eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Christophe responded before picking up his things and leaving Gregory to sit alone in his house.

"Well that went well."

Gregory couldn't lie in saying he was a bit disappointed when he had to leave for school the next day. Christophe hadn't returned his calls all night and he didn't seem to be answering text messages either. Because of these actions Gregory had started to worry around 9 p.m. the previous day and hadn't stopped yet. His only relief was when he saw Christophe walking down the hallway, even if he was still pissed off at Gregory.

Gregory was, however, slightly miffed when Christophe had choose to ignore him when he stopped at his locker instead of saying hello like he usually did. And that's when Gregory had decided that it was time to take action with this whether Christophe liked it or not.

"Bonjour Christophe!" Gregory said in the happiest tone he could bring himself you using.

"Can I help you," came the monotone answer.

"Oh I'm just making sure that you were okay after last night seeing as you didn't think to check your phone."

Again with those daggers. What was with Christophe and using his eyes as weapons?

"I'm fine."

"Good! Because I was hoping you could come over after school, I was planning a bit of a surprise for you."

"Non."

"Oops sorry, no isn't an answer. Also you should probably watch how you stare at people; those eyes could be mistaken as lethal weapons if you aren't careful."

And with that Gregory headed off to his English class, mentally planning what he could do to break the barrier between Christophe and Cuddling.

In all honesty by the time Gregory ducked out of his last class of the day he thought he had a pretty good idea in mind. Start Christophe off slow, maybe help him take off his jacket, touch his hand every once and a while. The whole point was just to get him used to physical contact.

Things did not go according to plan though.

They started off fine. Gregory did get to help him take of his jacket, and he slid in all those hand touches that normal couples would. It's when he snuck up on Christophe from behind that things went south.

And that is how they ended up on Gregory's living room floor bear wrestling and giving him only one last chance to be able to get Christophe to cuddle.

And maybe this time it'd actually work.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a lot of effort for Gregory to get a head lock on Christophe from the position he was in, but he somehow managed to do just that. He got behind Christophe and curled his arms around his neck and head hoping to restrain him enough to move him a bit easier. From that position Gregory dragged Christophe up on to the couch and on top of him. Once in that position he slowly took the arm that was holding the side of Christophe's head and snaked it around the slightly shorter boy's waist instead making sure that the hold on him was comfortable yet firm. Then Gregory intertwined the two sets of legs. When he was sure that Christophe was done struggling he took the arm that was still around his neck and placed it at his waist with the other one.

"There. Now, thi- this isn't so bad. Is it?" Gregory asked through large breaths.

"Non. It's worse than bad. It's terrible. Now let me go," Christophe complained and started to squirm again.

"Now now," Gregory said tightening the hold around Christophe's waist, "The sooner you stop moving the sooner I can teach you how to enjoy this."

Christophe let out a small 'hmph' in defeat and relaxed into Gregory's arms.

"Much better. See, I enjoy being this close to you sometimes."

The sat there in silence for a while, Gregory with slow, content breaths, and Christophe with small breaths showing that he was still tense. When this had gone on too long for Gregory's taste he absently started to pet Christophe's hair. This confused the other boy. Wiggling his hips a little Christophe succeeded in getting Gregory to loosen his hold a little. Taking advantage of that Christophe flipped around to face the blonde that had been petting his hair not a moment before.

"What are you doing?" Christophe asked him quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you petting my hair Gregory?"

"Wha-oh was I? I'm sorry my hands tend to wander if I sit still for too long."

With a confused look still on his face Christophe slowly lowered himself on to Gregory's chest and folded his arms up underneath his head. Before he could realize it he had fallen asleep on his boyfriend's warm chest.

A bit later Christophe jolted awake and heard the sound of soft giggles.

"I guess you liked it more than you were willing to admit," Gregory commented.

And before laying his head down to rest again, Christophe made sure to give him a good glare.

**~END~**


End file.
